


Coffee to Share and a Genius to Cuddle

by Tahlruil



Series: Things Clint Barton Has [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Because He's So Adorable, Boys Kissing, Clint Would Kill/Torture for Tony, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Cuddle Monster Tony Stark, Cuddles, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nat and Clint are Clearly Shady AF, Protective Clint Barton, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Student Rhodey, Student Tony Stark, Tony Likes Them Anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: "...Tony did everything big - when he yelled and waved at someone over Clint's shoulder, he almost fell off the arm of the couch. He was lucky he had Clint there to wrap and arm around his waist to keep it from happening."Rhodey?""Rhodey! He wants to meet you and I, uh, kind of forgot to tell you that he was going to meet us here? I have a note," he added quickly..."





	Coffee to Share and a Genius to Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> First day in Birmingham for the Magic City Con and I am fucking _bushed_. Posted this to feel like I accomplished something today - tragically underedited, may need to fix it later.
> 
> Con doesn't even start 'til tomorrow. ;.; I shall perish before the weekend is over.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment maybe if'n ya liked it. :'D

"Clint? Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint."

He made it a point to roll his eyes at Tony over the top of the coffee cup and took an extra gulp for good measure. His boyfriend - _boyfriend!_ still! - laughed and pulled his poking fingers away from Clint's side. They were in the student center again, though this time Nat was absent. Clint wasn't sure where she was and he hadn't asked - he had a number to call if he didn't hear from her in a day, and that was all he needed. Tony was sitting on the arm of the couch they'd commandeered for their own, because Tony didn't like to do anything the usual way. He didn't mind, not when it meant Tony's legs were situated where Clint could lay an easy (only slightly possessive) hand on Tony's knee. Especially not when the position meant fingers combing through his hair or fidgeting with his collar or curled around the back of his neck when Tony wasn't gesturing wildly while speaking.

It was nice, it was sweet, and Clint was still smitten. He was also prepared to do anything to protect Tony, up to and including murder. The violent kind too, the kind that lasted a couple hours. Nat had agreed to help him bury the bodies.

"Clint!" Tony's lower lip was protruding in a pout, which was cute but also unacceptable. Clint leaned up and kissed the expression away, keeping the gesture light and playful. They'd only been dating for five days (that they both knew about), but he'd already learned some stuff. Tony was a huge fan of sappy romantic gestures, especially ones that didn't cost either of them anything. Cuddling was his favorite thing to do outside the workshop, he liked to share cups of coffee with Clint instead of both of them getting their own, and he had expected Clint to immediately start pushing for more than kisses.

So he didn't, and he thought it made both of them happier. Once Tony was laughing against his mouth instead of sulking, Clint pulled away and pressed their coffee into Tony's hand. Though he gave a happy hum and took a few sips, it seemed that hadn't actually been what he was after. "Cliiiint," he demanded, moving his feet enough that his heels drummed against the outside of Clint's thigh. If he hadn't kicked his shoes off a few minutes earlier it might have been a more effective tactic.

Instead Tony squeaked when Clint grabbed one offending appendage and ran his thumb down the sole - Tony was ticklish. The best part was the way he forgot until he had put himself at Clint's mercy. "Yeeeees? Did you need something sunshine?"

"If you tickle me I will flail and dump this coffee all over your head."

"Aw, boyfriend... don't do that. It's still hot enough to burn and I can't afford that kind of trip to the hospital." Tony made a wounded sound, expressive eyes sad behind his glasses. Clint used his free hand to cup Tony's chin and reel him in for a round of soft, brief kisses. "Shhhh. I'm kidding," he breathed against Tony's lips, smiling. It was sweet of his boyfriend to worry over him. "I've got money stashed for that kind of emergency, and Nat would totally cover me if I didn't have enough. The favor she'd ask for would be ridonkulous though."

"She wouldn't just give you the money?"

"Nah. I mean, she’d give it to me and she wouldn’t expect me to pay her back in money, but I’d still owe her. Nat's got a thing about debts. Don't get her started - goes on and on about ledgers and clearing names and it's just this really long lecture. All it means is she doesn't like owing or being owed, so she keeps track of that kind of stuff. I'm just lucky she likes me - I get a discount and she usually calls her favor in pretty quick so I don't accrue interest."

"You're both so weird."

"Thanks sunshine. Now what did you need?" Clint squeezed Tony's captive foot then let it go. The way Tony squirmed when he skimmed his hand over Tony's jeans all the way up to land on his knee was pretty great. He loved the way Tony _beamed_ when Clint stopped there instead of going higher.

It sucked that Tony's previous relationships had set the bar so low, but still. Clint was pretty sure he was acing this dating thing.

"Well it kind of doesn't matter now because he's already here? Hello honey bear!" Tony did everything big - when he yelled and waved at someone over Clint's shoulder, he almost fell off the arm of the couch. He was lucky he had Clint there to wrap and arm around his waist to keep it from happening.

"Rhodey?"

"Rhodey! He wants to meet you and I, uh, kind of forgot to tell you that he was going to meet us here? I have a note," he added quickly, passing their shared Styrofoam cup to Clint. While Tony dug around in his pockets, Clint casually looked in the direction Tony had been pointing. 'Rhodey' had to be the guy standing backwards in line, arms crossed over his chest as he stared in their direction. He wasn't glaring, exactly, but there was an intensity there that Clint could feel despite the distance between them. It was enough to make him gulp, and from the way a slow smirk curved Rhodey's lips the gesture had been noted and appreciated.

"See?" Clint blinked when a bright yellow blob was shoved into his face; he had to take hold of Tony's wrist and push his hand back a little. 'Tell your boy I'm crashing your coffee date' was scrawled over a crumpled Post-it note. "He left it on my glasses this morning, but I had to put it in my pocket. I couldn't science with it in my way, and Du... uh, that project I told you about would have, uh. Been harder? Yeah. Harder. Not because he - it! - would have been distra... uh. Anyway, sorry I forgot, but I did remember and you didn't let me tell you before he got here, so."

"Is he still staring at us?"

"Yup. He's trying to intimidate you."

"Well, A for effort then. I mean, I'd probably be wetting myself if my best friend was anyone but Nat."

"Where is she by the way?"

"Honestly? It's better not to know and to accept any story she tells you when she gets back. Unless it's about Budapest. She lies about Budapest."

"... I'm starting to think you might both be super-sketchy characters."

"If we are, at least we like you," Clint pointed out with a shrug. Tony paused, nodded, and reached for their coffee again. "Uh-uh. No way. There's like, five swallows left in this thing and there is no fucking way I'm going to stand in that line where Rhodey can grill me without you to referee. I get to finish this one, and once Rhodey stands down a little we can get another."

"But I need coffeeeeee."

"Whine all you want, sunshine," he softened his words by kissing the tip of Tony's nose, which made him laugh. "If I'd known about this while I was in line I would have been prepared."

"I didn't forget on purpose!"

"Nobody forgets on purpose. And hey, next time you get a note like that, take a picture and send it to me right away. That way the forgetting is all on me if it happens."

"Huh. Dunno why I didn't think of that."

"You're too busy being a genius to think about simple stuff. That's why you've got me." Tony beamed at him again and swooped in to steal a kiss. Clint let him have it, then passed their coffee over too because he was a big softy where Tony was concerned. "You want one last sip? You can even finish it off if you really want to."

"You are the best boyfriend," Tony decreed to all and sundry. Heat bloomed on his cheeks, and it wasn't fair that Tony could make him blush. The way his boyfriend cooed playfully at him didn't help, but he did like the kiss Tony dropped to his lips. "Thanks. Can we get an iced coffee next time?"

"Sure. Do you want--"

"Platypus!" Tony was up and over the back of the couch in a heartbeat - he almost kneed Clint in the head as he went, but a lifetime of skirting disaster let him duck in time. He twisted in his seat to watch as Tony ran to Rhodey. If he didn't know how close the two friends were, he would have been way more jealous of how excited Tony was to see him. If he were a better man, he wouldn't be even a little jealous of the way Tony threw himself at Rhodey the same way he threw himself at Clint.

Rhodey didn't actually catch him though. He just let Tony hang from his neck, a fond and indulgent look on his face. Rhodey was tall enough that Tony's toes only just brushed the ground, and he was strong enough that he could keep walking forward even with Tony's weight. It was a thing between them, Clint decided. The coffee and donut bag in his hands had nothing to do with the way he hadn't caught Tony up in a hug - this was one of their usual methods of transport.

"--forgot to tell him, Rhodey, so you have to be nice, okay? I didn't have time to warn him about how much you can be _you_ sometimes, and that made more sense in my head. But you know what I mean, with the protectiveness and the being mean to people I'm dating. Don't scare my boyfriend away, especially because--"

"Clint?"

"Rhodey?"

"You can call me Rhodes."

"Noooo." Tony dropped all the way to the ground and walked around the couch to take up his former perch. "I told you to be nice. Nat lets me call her Nat - let him call you Rhodey." Rhodey - Rhodes - just rolled his eyes. Still standing behind the couch, he offered one hand for Clint to shake. If he didn't know that the guy was probably used to putting himself between Tony and assholes who were awful to him, he would have been more irritated at the power play. As it was, he took the offered hand and smiled.

"Rhodes works fine for me. Nice to meetcha."

"We'll see."

"Oh for fuck's -- you aren't my dad, sour patch, so stop cleaning the metaphorical shot gun and sit down, okay? Please?" Tony was a step beyond pouting - he was pleading. His lower lip was sucked in just a little so Tony could worry the inside of it, and his eyes had gone huge. Every time Clint saw that particular expression, he wanted to promise Tony the world, promise him _anything_ , to get him to smile again. Rhodes must be similarly affected - he heaved a sigh, then plopped down on the couch as well. It was as far away from Clint as he could manage maybe, but the fact that he didn't choose a nearby armchair was a victory.

"So." Rhodes was flint-eyed when he looked their way, and Clint was impressed by the caliber of Tony's best friend. Guy had crazy intimidation skills - he kind of wanted to plop him down in a room with Nat and see what happened. Suddenly his expression melted into a warm smile, and hello. Air Force guy was hella hot when he wasn't trying to turn Clint into stone with his glare. Part of him was surprised Tony wasn't dating Rhodey... but then a lot of people were baffled by the fact that he and Nat weren't a thing, so he knew better than to mention or obsess over it. "I hear the reason for dating you was 'pancakes'."

Clint laughed and Tony groaned, collapsing forward to hide his face in Clint's shoulder. "They were pretty good pancakes," he pointed out while rubbing the back of Tony's neck. "I think the way I let him steal half of mi--"

"You did not 'let’ me!" Tony popped up like a jack-in-the-box, outrage in his eyes and the finger he pointed at Clint's face. "I stole those pancakes fair and square! I was very sneaky, and you probably didn't even notice they were vanishing under your very nose!"

"Hate to break it to you sunshine, but I coulda stopped you with my eyes closed. But you were trying so hard and you were really tired and adorable, so..." Clint kissed Tony's pout away again, leaving his boyfriend giggling before he turned to look back at Rhodes. That fond, indulgent look was back, and when their eyes caught Rhodes gave him a short nod. He was probably already heads and shoulders above any other boyfriend or girlfriend of Tony's Rhodes had met. Clint was hoping that would mean he would hand over some names later. "I hear you don't enjoy talking to your coffee pot."

It was Rhodes' turn to groan while lifting a hand and splaying it over his face. "Oh my God. I wake up in the morning and all I want is a cup of liquid get up and go. Instead I have to chat with a damn _coffee maker_. It's ridiculous."

"You hurt her feelings when you say things like that."

For a second, Clint was afraid Rhodes would respond with something like 'who cares' or 'it's only a coffee pot'. He was an idiot for that, because of course Tony's best friend would know to go with the crazy. "I know, I know. I don't say it around her anymore, do I? She makes me call her Hot Stuff," he added to Clint, fondly exasperated. "Tony just changed her voice so that she sounds like an older lady who's smoked cigarettes her whole life--"

"Oh! Like one of those older women who will pinch your butt while you're waiting tables?"

"Exactly! She sounds like one of those. It's weird man."

"She deserved something better than a generic voice! And it was good practice. She's still only kind of sentient and she's totally awesome, so I don't know why you're complaining."

"Not complaining."

Tony gave Rhodes the stink-eye briefly, then poked Clint's shoulder. "Iced coffee time!"

"Kay." Clint lifted up off the couch enough to dig into his back pocket and pull out a five. "Maybe get something caramel-y or chocolate-y?" Tony threw him a salute, and when Rhodes growled he figured Tony had only done it to be a little shit. He rolled his eyes, tugged Tony down for a quick kiss, and watched him walk up to the line.

"You didn't even ask if he was going to pay."

Clint blinked, contemplation of how good Tony looked walking away interrupted. "Huh?" he asked while twisting back towards Rhodes. "I mean - nah. It's just coffee, and I'm gonna drink... okay, not half, because Tony'll start sucking it down while he walks back this way, but still. I'm drinking it too. Least he didn't fight with me this time." He didn't know how to read the look on Rhodes' face, but it made him squirm a little in his seat. "What? I can't buy coffee for my boyfriend?"

"He said you didn't know his name when you took him to your pancake date."

"No? I mean, I'd been seeing him buy way too much coffee for a while, but it's not like I knew him or anything."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I almost believe you, that's all."

"O... kay?"

Rhodes searched his expression before looking over the back of the couch. Clint followed his gaze until they were both watching Tony, who was talking to two girls in line ahead of him. His hands were working overtime, and he probably had that slightly manic, slightly mad gleam in his eyes. Clint smiled, wishing his boyfriend was close enough to smother in hugs and kisses. "He came to college young - too young."

"Uh..." Clint glanced to Rhodes; his expression was taut, anger in the lines around his eyes. "I would rather learn about Tony from Tony, so maybe don't get too into his superhero origin story, okay?"

"Glad to meet someone else who knows he's a hero. And I won't, because a lot of things... you didn't know who he was, and that's important. A lot of people who have known, who knew how young and smart he was... they took advantage. I'm getting real tired of him seeing people who treat him like shit. He's brilliant and strong, and he can sort of take care of himself, but when it comes to people he gets hurt a lot. Don't hurt him, Clint. I almost like you."

Clint mulled all of that over, especially that whole 'you didn't know who he was' bit. Should he have? Should it mean something? He was getting the feeling that he had missed something pretty big. His anxiety and curiosity were both urging him to ask, to figure it out now now _now_. Clint resolved not to give in though - whatever it was, he could let Tony tell him. "Thanks for not threatening me. I appreciate it."

"You don't seem like too much of a douche, so I figured I could skip it."

"Don't suppose you could maybe give me some names of people you did threaten? Purely for revenge purposes. And do you think Tony would like ears or fingers better?"

A prolonged silence following his words had him looking at Rhodes again. The man was staring, hard, lips pressed together in a thin line. "I... can't tell if you mean that or not."

"It's probably better that way - being able to plead innocent is great in court situations. Sooooo... list or no list? Or you could like, casually begin to pepper our conversations with some of them. I'd figure it out. And don't worry about the other question. I should ask Tony or maybe just let it be a surprise."

More staring, and if he were a better person, Clint would laugh. He would laugh or wink or say 'I'm joking' so the tension would ease. But he wasn't a better person; he was just barely a good one. So he let Rhodes sit with it, staring back with his own expression wiped blank. The silence drew on and on, until finally Rhodes snorted and looked back at Tony.

"We'll see. You two only just started dating - let's see how that goes first. Maybe if you last a month or so you can ask again."

"Fair. We're going out on Sunday, said he was booked until then. I'm gonna take him to the park."

"The park, huh?" Rhodes sounded amused but not mocking, so Clint hoped that was a good thing.

"Yup! Told him up front fancy restaurants aren't in my wallet's wheelhouse, sooooo... yeah. The park. Thought about bowling or something, but it's supposed to be a nice day and I don't think he spends too much time outside when left to his own devices. I'm gonna get him to take a paddle boat out onto the lake with me," he added, grinning at the thought. "Traded some archery lessons for an hour with one of the things."

Rhodes had started laughing as soon as he heard 'paddle boats', one hand covering his face again. "Oh my God," he said through his chuckles, sounding delighted. "Please... please don't tell him what you're doing. Make it a surprise and get a picture of his face when you go. Please. I'll give you a name if you do."

"You think he won't like it?" Shit. Maybe he needed a different plan - a better plan. A plan that didn't involve even fun exercising or the picnic he had planned to pack. There weren't too many other plans that could also involve introducing Tony to Lucky, but maybe it was too soon for that anyway. Fuck, that meant he'd given away a free hour of archer lessons for nothing--

"I think he'll love it." Rhodes interrupted his spiral with those kind words and a quick clap of the hand on his shoulder. "Once he gets into it anyway. But his initial reaction is going to be a very 'what the fuck' moment and I want to see that. Oh, and when you're telling him about how it works..."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you tell him that he isn't allowed to 'improve' the boat. At all."

"How would he even improve it?"

"Tony would find a way. If nothing else he would decide to try and make it more 'efficient'. He likes efficiency."

"No, not... I mean... Does he carry his tools around with him? I don't really care if he messes with the guy's boat - I'll just give him more archery lessons and he'd be fine - but improving things usually requires at least a screwdriver."

Rhodes was staring at him again, and he really wasn't sure what it meant. Tony would know, just like he could take one look at Nat's face and figure out where her head was at with a 95% accuracy rating. Clint had nothing to go on, so he just gave his best 'aw shucks' smile. It wasn't until Tony came back with an iced coffee in hand that Rhodes finally looked away from him. He shivered and made the sign to ward against the evil eye Nat had taught him where nobody could see it. Maybe Tony's bestie wasn't trying to curse him, but it was better safe than sorry.

As soon as Tony was back in his former perch, he handed over the concoction for Clint to try. It was perfect - both caramel-y _and_ chocolate-y - so he made a sound of approval before taking another sip. He had to get in as many as he could before Tony took the cup back or he ran the risk of not getting any more coffee at all.

"Did you know your boy here is apparently an archer?"

"I did!" Tony beamed at Rhodes while burying a hand in Clint's hair and scratching his scalp; it was enough to make him melt a little in his seat. "He promised to take me to the range sometime, but not right now because... uh... why again?"

"We're in the middle of a big inventory overhaul," Clint said after popping off the straw and handing their drink back to Tony. "It's fucking insane over there right now. Most of my regular clients are kind of pissed over it all and I wouldn't want to bring anyone new in and have that be their experience, you know? So once things get settled down again I'm gonna take you down and teach you how to shoot." He grabbed Tony's wrist and drew his hand toward his mouth. When he pressed a light kiss to the palm, Tony lit up like a Christmas tree while a faint blush graced his cheeks.

"And I'm gonna build him a bow," Tony breathed. Clint blinked - it was the first time he had ever heard about it - then tangled their fingers together.

"You don't need to do that, sunshine. I mean, if your genius brain _needs_ to design a bow after the lesson, you should keep it for you. Then I'll teach you how to kick my ass with it," he teased with a wink. Tony had that look again, like he couldn't believe Clint was real.

"You are the best boyfriend." Tony didn't shout the compliment this time - for some reason that made him blush even harder than it usually did. He ducked his head to try and hide the sappy smile on his face, but only long enough to give Tony's fingers a squeeze. When he looked up and let Tony see it, his boyfriend let out a laugh before leaning down. Clint was expecting another kiss, so when Tony rubbed their noses together instead it startled a laugh out of him too.

"Dork."

"Okay, I'm gonna head out before the two of you give me a cavity."

"Nooo!" Clint was prepared for Tony's reaction, having seen the earlier greeting. As soon as he felt their coffee cup touch his palm Clint took hold of it and then leaned back. His boyfriend hurled himself along the length of the couch at Rhodes. This time he was caught up in a hug, and he tucked his head under Rhodes' chin and cuddled close. "You're not allowed to leave yet."

"I've got a class in twenty minutes anyway, and there's this guy who's been moving in on my seat. We're almost halfway through the semester, so I don't know who he thinks he is."

"If you need me to come defend your honor--"

"It's my class with Pym, and you two are still not allowed to be in the same room. They blew one of the labs up," Rhodes clarified to him while ruffling Tony's hair. "So I've got this, thanks. I'll catch you later in the 'shop, alright?"

"Yeah. Bring me coffee."

Rhodes let out a long suffering sigh and hugged Tony a little tighter. "We'll see. I'm thinking I'll bring dinner instead, but... we'll see. Clint - nice to meet you. I hope next time I get to meet your terrifying best friend."

"She might be a little cranky when she gets back, but once she settles into being a regular terror we can all meet up. Nice to meet you too - good luck keeping your seat. If the other guy does steal it, I'm prepared to seek vengeance on your behalf." Rhodes let out a bark of laughter and shook his head.

"I'll keep that in mind. Alright - gotta hit the road. Later Tones." Rhodes brushed a kiss over Tony's forehead then gently untangled himself. Tony pouted but pulled away, snuggling into Clint's side instead. "Enjoy the rest of your coffee date!"

"Bye honey bear. I'll miiiiiiss you!" They both watched Rhodes go, with Tony sulking about his departure. Clint offered their coffee and earned himself a smile and a kiss to the cheek even though Tony didn’t take it. "Speaking of dates!" He turned fully towards Clint and draped himself over Clint's chest. "We're still on for Sunday, right? I mean, if you're busy or if something comes up you can let me know and it'll be fine, but--"

"I'll pick you up around noon, okay?" Clint softened the interruption by wrapping his arm around Tony and kissing his temple. "Hopefully my car will cooperate, but if it doesn't I'll figure something out. Oh, you aren't allergic to dogs, are you? And what is your stance on lunch meat sandwiches?"

"Do I get to meet your dog? Clint. Do not get my hopes up about this if you aren't going to deliver."

"I was planning on bringing Lucky, yeah. But I get the feeling that maybe you aren't interested--"

"If you don't bring Lucky I'm gonna tell Nat that you've been being mean to me in her absence."

"Go for it if you want me dead sunshine. I'll leave you Lucky."

Tony rolled his eyes, pressed a loud, smacking kiss to Clint's lips, and stole the coffee back. "Of course I want to meet Lucky, you dork. And I like bologna." He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of that particular lunch 'meat', but if that's what Tony wanted... "Ham's pretty good too. I like lots of mustard on both. Lots. Rhodey judges me over how much mustard I put on my sandwiches, but he's clearly a heathen so don't listen to him when it comes to food. Well, except he's a really good cook, so just ignore him when it comes to sandwich stuff. Can there be bologna and ham?"

"Absolutely. And oodles of mustard too."

"Best boyfriend." Tony gave him a sweet kiss, one Clint couldn't help but smile into. "I get to plan the next date, okay?"

"Deal. Long as you let me know how fancy I gotta be beforehand."

"Kay. Um, I'm probably not going to be able to hang again until Sunday. Is that... that's okay, right?"

"Why wouldn't it be? You're a grad student, Tony - I get that you're busy. Just maybe shoot me a text when you can? Or you could call, and if I don't answer it's because I'm working and I'll call back when I can. But I'm not gonna get mad if you don't drop everything to hang out with me. That'd be a dick move."

"Once I graduate I'm gonna marry you, okay?"

"Sure thing, sunshine. By the way - Rhodes seems pretty cool. He can come hang out on our coffee-slash-study dates with Nat if he wants."

"Awesome! I think he liked you, even if he didn't let you call him Rhodey. Did he threaten you when I went and got coffee? He better not have. You are the best boyfriend and I'm gonna marry you, so there's no threatening allowed."

"He didn't. I think he probably wanted to, but my epic levels of awesome dissuaded him." He dropped a kiss to Tony's forehead, then tipped his head back to rest it on the couch. "Ugh, I need a nap. When's your next class? Oh, wait - no more classes today, right? Or is that tomorrow?"

"Nope! It's today. I am foot loose and class free. But I have a loooot of 'shop time to log in order to finish my big project. I mean, he - it! - is mostly done already, but there's always tweaks, you know? Plus I just enjoy being down there, especially since I conned Rhodey into sharing space with me this semester. There's also a rumor that some of the proffs might give us a challenge - some of the engineering students, I mean. I guess they wanna do some kind of joint thing with some of the squishier sciences. There's no way they're keeping me out of that, so I gotta be as far ahead on all my other work as I can get. Going back to your actual question... no, no more classes for the day."

"You should take a nap with me then. Just set the timer on your phone - the last time I used mine it died before I had to wake up and things didn't end well for me. I don't have to leave for another hour or so, if you can spare the time."

"Cuddle-nap in the student center... I like it. Here, you finish the coffee while I set the timer." Clint obliged, because _cuddle-nap_ , slurping down what remained in their cup in a hurry. There were enough chunks of ice left to give the container weight. It was easy enough to send it sailing through the air to one of the trash cans. When it went cleanly through the opening, a couple people clapped, so he raised his hands in the air. Tony rolled his eyes but gave him a reward kiss anyway before settling back on his chest. "We've got an hour on the clock, boyfriend. Cuddle-nap is a go."

Tony was definitely the best boyfriend, even if he thought the title should go to Clint. He sighed and buried his nose in Tony's hair, arms wrapping around the man to keep him close. A real nap would be impossible; there were too many people he didn't know, which meant he needed to be alert. But closing his eyes and letting his mind drift while he held Tony sounded like the perfect way to spend the hour he had before work started. Later he would go to the store to buy some bologna even if it was so gross that _Lucky_ wouldn't touch the stuff. He'd get enough mustard to drown the nation, and he'd be all set to serve up some yummy (disgusting) grub on Sunday.

He kind of hoped Tony _would_ find a way to improve the paddle boats. He wanted to watch his genius boyfriend at work.


End file.
